Nursery Crimes
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode NurseryCrimes.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise When the mysterious and creepy Nanny Maim begins reverting people into super babies and using them in a worldwide robbing spree, Kim must use her natural babysitting skills to save the day. Mission Briefing * Villains: Nanny Maim * Evil plot: steal pacifiers using an army of super-babies * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School Readerboard Memorable Quotes :Kim: Let's see if the other locals are friendlier. :Ron: Um, I'd settle for not as bone-chillingly eerie. Notes * This episode is a half episode (11 minutes), and airs with Chasing Rufus * Even though we had heard a lot about Kim's babysitting jobs and how she is very good at babysitting, this is one of the few times we have actually seen her doing it. Another of the times she has been shown babysitting is in Oh No! Yono!, when she was helping Ron with his sister, Hana. * Ron gets turned into a baby three times in this episode, the first time showing that he has apparently been saying "Booyah" since he was a baby. * At the end of the episode, he was wearing a giant diaper, instead of his pants. The pants may be inside of the machine, but Ron considered the giant diaper to be a nice change of pace. Production Information Errors Continuity Allusions Cast Full Credits External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes